


A Problem with Ukrainian Hard House

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you've got a problem with that, they can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem with Ukrainian Hard House

“You’ve got to hide me!” Newt pleads, his voice an octave higher than usual. 

“What moronic thing have you done now?” Hermann asks, dodging out of the way as his colleague dives through the open door.

“I sort of, maybe, kinda, offered a critique of Russians’ musical taste. Where Sasha could hear me.”

Hermann rolls his eyes. “So you ran to me to hide from bloodthirsty Rangers.”

“Exactly! They’ll never look for me in here!”

“You idiot. This is the third place they’ll look.”

Right on cue, there’s an echoing boom at the door. Newt squeals and ducks into the closet.

With a sigh, Hermann swings open the door. Unsurprisingly, Aleksis and Sasha consume all of the space inside the frame.

“Have you seen Doctor Geiszler?” 

“I’m afraid not. Shall I inform him you’d like to speak with him?”

“No need. We will find him.”

There’s a small squeak from inside Hermann’s room. The Russians freeze and peer more intently into the room. Hermann looks at them impassively and offers a small shrug. “Faulty steam pipe.”

Sasha looks suspicious, but turns on her heel and continues down the hall with Aleksis right behind. Hermann shuts the door.

“You. Owe. Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the basic idea of this, please feel free to take it and expand, remix, whatever it.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [PJ Harvey's version of "Losing Ground"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRcGMZZetUk) from _The Peel Sessions 1991 - 2004_ (Track 7).


End file.
